Moving on
by Scandallover1
Summary: After 15 years of Marriage Mellie grant is finally starting over (All about the Amazing Phenominal Mellie Grant)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so I had posted this story before , but the flashbacks weren't corresponding the way i wanted them to so now i'm re posting it . So I was reading an article this morning, in which Kerry was talking about how Olivia shouldn't be a role model to people. Now that statement really got me thinking about all the characters on the show, not just Olivia. Now like most people I have a set view of which characters I like and which characters I don't. As I thought about what Kerry said I came to a stark realization that I'm ashamed to say I hadn't really thought about before. Now I'm a die heart Feminist, and the more I think about it, I don't think that the two main female characters (Olivia and Mellie) really embody the spirit of Feminism at all. Mellie is in love with a man who treats her horribly, and all people seem to care about is whether Olivia is with Fitz or Jake. These are both strong intelligent women who are undermined by their relationship statuses. Because of this I have decided to write this story about the amazing powerful fearless Mellie Grant (who along with Jake is my favorite character). This story is about her trying to find her voice, and trying to start over after heartbreak.

*Okay so this story takes place towards the end of the second season, during the episode a woman scorned. Mellie is in her interview with James and she makes a different choice, hope you enjoy*

 _1 year ago:_

 _Mellie and James sat in two chairs in Blair house surrounded by cameras filming what was likely to be one of the most shocking interviews of all time. Mellie looked absolutely stunning in a navy blue versa chi dress. She looked relatively calm considering she was about to bring down her husband's presidency._

"… _Ma'am are you saying that the president of the United States participated in an extra marital affair?" James asked, clearly shocked, he glanced towards Cyrus who was standing at the side fuming_

" _Yes that's what I'm saying" Mellie said her voice breaking slightly as she realized what she was doing_

" _Now Mrs. Grant Forgive me for asking but why would you come forward with this information?" James asked_

" _Well…its kind off hard to explain, but I'll try … When I first found out I was a mix off terrified and horrified. You know you married someone from better or for worse, and this is one of the worse things that could ever happen. Of course divorce is hard in all circumstances but especially when you're on the national stage that just complicates things even more._

" _Now to speak to those complications, many politicians' wives talk about the stand by our man mentality. Now historically, this has also been true with first ladies. Most recently Bill Clintons Monica Lewinsky Scandal in which his wife Hillary stood by him. Do you think that you will do the same, or will you set a precedent by being the first sitting first lady to divorce her husband? James asked_

 _Mellie felt her stomach drop; this was the moment she had been dredging. He wasn't here; he had chosen Olivia over her. Some small part of her still believed he would burst in and tell her he loved her, but she knew that they were over and he was never coming back. In reality they had been over for 15 years since the night Jerry raped her. That was why she couldn't stop loving Fitz; she knew that if she hadn't been raped then they would still be together. All Mellie wanted in life was to go back to that night and make it not happen, but that wasn't an option. The truth is that it did happen and she couldn't change that, but she could try to move on, finally take control of her life. She tried to remember all the pain that she had felt when she realized he was cheating, or when he said he didn't love her, or when he asked for a divorce. Mellie knew the answer to James's question was one of the hardest things she ever had to say, but she had to._

" _Well you know how I said that this whole ordeal was terrifying. I am terrified. For the past 15 years I've been married to Fitz, I've been a lawyer's wife and governor's wife and the president's wife. The idea of starting over, the idea of being alone truly terrifies me. This is the truth for not just me but millions of people out their contemplating Divorce. Their terrified of the idea of everything there known for most of their lives suddenly changing with the stroke of a pen."_

" _So let me just be clear Mrs. Grant, you are contemplating divorce?"_

" _When I first found out about the affair I tried to figure out my options. I thought about my myself , my children ,and the country in making my decision. At first I thought it would just be easier to try to fix it, to try and ignore the fact that your husband was sleeping with someone else. But then I thought about my daughter. They always say the teenage years are the most impressionable. I realized that I could never tell her to be honest with her dreams if I was living a lie. I want to be somebody my daughter can look up to and be proud off and I can't be that if I'm still married to Fitz , so that's why tomorrow I will officially file for divorce ._

" _You're…. You're really filling for divorce?"_

" _Yes, I want to do what's best for me and my children and so I'm going to get out of a broken marriage"_

" _Now you use the term broken marriage, but you and the president welcomed your son barely a year ago , so how did things change so fast?"_

" _You know it's interesting you ask. We were so blessed to welcome Teddy barely 2 years after our miscarriage, I felt like he was our second chance, our little miracle. Clearly though Fitz didn't feel the same way , for he was cheating on me during and after my pregnancy"_

" _The president was cheating on you while you were pregnant?"_

" _Yes , it was a total shock to me , and it ended up being a huge factor in my decision. I realized that all the couples counseling in the world wouldn't work, if holding his new baby in his arms didn't"_

" _Wow well I think I speak on behalf of the American people when I say I never saw this coming."_

" _I didn't either" Mellie admitted_

" _Mrs. Grant, one thing that you still haven't said is the name of your husbands mistress ."_

" _I guess that's what made it even harder. I don't think Hillary Clinton and Monica Lewinsky had ever muttered 2 words to each other, but actually, my husband's mistress was someone I once considered a friend. I guess It's the people you least suspect that hurt you the most, but to answer your question James , Fitz's mistress is … is former communications director Olivia Pope."_

*Hey everyone hope you enjoy , this was just a quick chapter I banged out before bed. Now I urge you to follow &comment , but if it's just long rants about how horrible Mellie is and how stupid I am (I've had a tons of those) please keep them to yourself. Anyway , Have a great night :)*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, now I was actually surprised at the number of positive reviews I got. Now I'm sorry if my pre frontal cortex is not as advanced as people would like but altogether people seemed to like this story. I just want to say to the person who posted the long review about how great Jake and Liv were and how u didn't like Fitz. I literally read your thing 10 times and I agreed with all of it, literally everything you said I believed .Now this story is a mix of present day and flashbacks so this chapter starts in present day and flashes back.

Present day:

Mellie stood in kitchen of her North Carolina home. When she had asked her mother to buy her a house she had never expected her to buy a 7,000 square foot home with 9 bedrooms 11 bathrooms an indoor /outdoor pool , a tennis court a movie theater , a guest house and a personal fitness center. At least she had the intercom that connected all the rooms so she could easily locate the kids. She grabbed some eggs from the huge stainless steel refrigerator and cracked one on the side of the pan. Usually one crack and the eggs would slide out of the egg with no problem, but this one cracked into a million pieces sending egg shells into the pan.

"Shit!" Mellie groaned as she tried to pick out the tiny pieces of egg shell out of the food

"Should you really say shit in front of the baby? Jerry asked as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the island next to Teddy who was happily playing with his cheerios.

"I'm sorry , the egg broke and the last thing I want is Teddy choking on egg shells and your sister doesn't wake up early enough to make her vegan food and…" Mellie rambled as she picked up the bowl of cheerios Teddy had hurled at the floor

"Whoa Mom chill I was kidding, besides he's probably heard worse" Jerry said

"What do you mean? Mellie asked as she slid the egg onto a plate an searched for the knives, even after a year in this house Mellie didn't know where everything was in the huge kitchen.

"Well I bet Fitz called his whore girlfriend in front of Teddy" Jerry scoffed as he shoveled down the egg, at sixteen he ate almost everything that wasn't nailed down

"Did you just call your father's new wife his Whore Girlfriend?" Mellie asked smirking a little as she said it

"Um yeah what else would I call her?"

"Um I don't know, your stepmother, Your fathers new wife, so basically anything but whore girlfriend "

"This coming from the woman who went on national TV to reveal that Dad was a philandering pig" Jerry pointed out

"Fine I will give you that, but I would never call Olivia a whore …In public" she said with a wink

"Ooo cat fight" Karen teased as she entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a soy yogurt

"Olivia and I are not getting into a cat fight, but you will get into detention if you're late again. I'm going to go put Teddy in the car, and I expect you both at the car in 5 minutes with all your stuff and your teeth brushed. And Karen, no more eyeliner" Mellie said as she grabbed the eyeliner tube from Karen's hand before heading to the car with Teddy. She stepped into the four car garage and headed towards the range rover, and strapped in a very squirmy Teddy. She pulled into the driveway and waited for the kids, 3 minutes later the door opened and out they came. They looked so preppy in their matching uniforms , Jerry in his khakis black blazer and plaid tie and Karen in her black Jeans , loose white shirt and loose plaid tie ( she was good at skirting around the uniform requirements). They both got to the door of the passenger seat and began to fight

"It's my day you sat in the front yesterday" Jerry explained

"Yea well I went early every day last week to practice for Peter Pan and so I get all of this week"

"Oh no that doesn't count, every week refreshes so what happened last week doesn't matter, so just head to the back and bond with Teddy"

"Oh my god that is so sexist, you think that because I'm the girl I should take care of the baby" Karen teased

"Do not pull the sexism card on me, Harper has me involved in all these P.C girls clubs at school including the mission for girls club, I am a boy in the mission for girls club! Besides me and Teddy are like best friends .Right little man? He asked Teddy

" Yes Fairy!"

"See he knows my name"

"He said Fairy; How did I not know you change your name to fairy?" Karen teased

"It's a me and Teddy thing"

"Oh when I'm done it will be a whole school thing"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" she baited

"Okay you know what , since I don't want you guys to get kicked out of the best school in North Carolina, Jerry you're in the front today , Karen tomorrow , and nobody will be spreading nicknames about each other." Mellie ordered

"Ugh Fine oh mom B T dubs, I need you to buy me the ingredients for vegan ice-cream"

"Oh hell no! I am so sick of all that vegan crap in the fridge, it's disgusting" Jerry interjected

"You know maybe I find your animal product filled food disgusting"

"I only eat normal food so it can never be disgusting"

"Um how about the time you and your friends ate a turducken?"

"What the hell is a turducken?" Mellie asked

"It's the most amazing creation ever, it's a turkey crammed inside a duck jammed inside a chicken" Jerry explained

"Oh God, I have to go with Karen on that one, that sounds absolutely disgusting" Mellie admitted

"Of course you side with her, you're a girl, I bet Teddy would love a turducken wouldn't you buddy …. Say yes ….say yes" Jerry coaxed

"No!" the 2 year old exclaimed

"Really Buddy! I had so much faith in you" Jerry teased. Mellie smiled for a minute, she lived for these moments, the sibling rivalries the fighting over the seat, It made them seem almost normal, but then again they could never be normal.

 _1 year ago:_

 _Mellie sat on the couch in Blair house watching the news, all the news stations were talking about was Fitz and Olivia and Mellie, many women's groups had already come out and supported her, she knew that with a good team she would be able to come out of this scandal stronger than ever. She wondered if Fitz had heard the news, probably not, he was probably too busy screwing Olivia pope to Care. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt, the idea that Fitz was never coming back to her. Mellie tried not to think about the throbbing pain in her heart. Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance by Rachel her chief of staff_

" _Ma'am Mr. Goodman is here"_

" _Great send him in" Mellie said plastering on a fake smile. Rachel led in an older man and a younger woman. The man was wearing a suit that was easily 5 thousand dollars. The girl was wearing a simple black dress and very high Red Heels._

" _Mrs. Grant so nice to meet you" the man said shaking her hand "I'm Robert Goodman and this is my chief publicist Cassidy Lane" he said pointing to the woman_

" _It's so nice to meet you, and please call me Mellie" she smiled_

" _Of course, I was glad to get your call, now as you know my firm Goodman & Brooks is one of the premier divorce firms in the country , and your divorce is going to be one of the most high profile divorces of the century, My firm would be happy to take your case pro bono "_

" _Mr. Goodman, I don't need your Charity, I can pay you whatever you want"_

" _Fine, luckily for us this case is a slam dunk, with the right publicity form Cassidy and her team we will make the public view you as a strong woman who didn't let her philandering husband take control her life , Sounds good?"_

" _Sounds great" Mellie replied_

" _Okay now before we begin, here's something I always ask my clients, what's the endgame? What do you want?"_

*Hi everyone , hope you like this chapter , now I know everyone will hate that I called Olivia a whore but it just worked in the context of the story. Hope you all enjoy , until next time:)*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, so I posted this chapter earlier but decided to add more and then repost. I'm really excited because this is the first fanfiction chapter I'm writing on my new laptop. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but my old laptop broke so couldn't write for a couple days. Thanks for the kind reviews.

 _1 year ago:_

"… _What do you want?"_

 _Mellie glanced at the floor for a second. What did she want? If she was being totally truthful, all she wanted was her husband back, but that was not an option._

" _Well I want custody of my children and…"_

" _Oh Mrs. Grant …. I'm sorry I thought we were clear, I am the best divorce attorney in the country, custody of you children is a guarantee, but what do you really want?" Mr. Goodman asked_

" _I want him to burn, I want to take away his children his career, want him to realize that choosing his whore over me was the worst decision he ever made, and I want to look great doing it"_

" _Look great?" Cassidy asked_

" _Well I have political aspirations, I want to come out of this as the poor wife who was cheated on by her horrible philandering husband"_

" _Ah, well with the right team you will come out of here with mountains of political capital, and the whole country in your corner, and luckily for you Cassidy has that team"_

" _Well your stellar interview performance set a great base for your image, but make no mistake the white house will come back swinging. Now we don't know exactly what they are going to say…"_

" _Oh I know what they're going to do" Mellie interrupted_

" _What do you mean?" Cassidy asked_

" _Cyrus Beene was trying to threaten me by saying and ended up spilling their game plan. They're going to say that I was frigid and complacent with Fitz's affair and that I'm a closeted lesbian"_

" _Wow… that's amazing, now that we know what they're doing we will always be one step ahead of them , starting now were heading down to drop of the divorce papers before putting you into a townhouse."_

" _A town house? Mellie asked, she hadn't really thought about where she was going to live after all this was over_

" _We have a couple that we put clients in while their awaiting their divorce trial "_

" _Oh okay thank you" Mellie said. Soon they loaded her into a car with teddy in front of all the reporter. Teddy buried his head in Mellie's hair forming an adorable photo. Soon they were in the building where Mellie had to actually sign the papers, it was the hardest thing she had ever done. As she watched the ink dry she felt the last 18 years of her life slip away. Afterwards they headed out of the court and onto the steps where Cassidy instructed Mellie to give a statement. Mellie stood infront of hundreds of reporters with Teddy in her arms_

" _As of today I am officially filling for divorce from Fitz, I thank you for keeping my family in your thoughts and prayers as we try to move past this horrific ordeal "_

 _Mellie said watching the press eat it up, Cassidy was right he was going to burn for this  
_

Present day:

The rest of the ride to school was pretty normal, Jerry and Karen fighting, Teddy making adorable gurgling noises and Mellie relishing every minute she had with her children. Soon they arrived at the huge wrought iron gate that separated Hardwick from the rest of the world…

Beyond that gate lay privilege, wealth and one of the best school south of the Masson Dixon line. Everyone who went there was rich and famous. They were the children of congressmen, senators, diplomats and businessmen. Located about 500 miles from D.C. It was a favorite for the Washington elite who knew it was just far enough for their children's scandals not to reach D.C., but still close enough to fly the kids out when a scandal of their own broke. Mellie had gone there when she was a teenager, the daughter of an old money wealthy Sothern businessman. It had made perfect sense for Jerry and Karen to go there, Fitz and Mellie were too busy with the Whitehouse and their fighting and Fitz's affairs to take care of their children, and you couldn't really pawn your teenagers off to Marta. They had been sent here at the start of middle school when they were barely 11. Since the divorce and the kids moving in with Mellie and switching to day students Mellie realized how much she had missed when the kids were at school. She felt horrible about sending them away when they were so little, but at least then they weren't subjected to her and Fitz's constant fighting. She pulled up in front of the walkway that led to the large brick buildings that lined the quad. The kids opened the car door and climbed out of the car

"You'll pick me up from lacrosse practice at 5 right?" Jerry asked

"Yes, I will be there at 5 to pick up you from practice and Karen from her Greece audition."

"Awesome, well I got to go, bye mom"

"Bye Fairy" Teddy babbled

"Bye buddy" Jerry said with a smile

Mellie watched the kids walk away from the car until they disappeared into a sea of plaid. She then pulled out of the circle and headed towards whole foods. She pulled into the parking lot and the valet took her keys (That's how fancy the neighborhood around Hardwick was, you couldn't park anywhere without a valet).Mellie unbuckled Teddy from the car seat and carried him into the store. Teddy had extremely sensitive skin and this was the only place around that sold organic diapers. Mellie walked down the aisles, she could hear people whispering about her, but she didn't care, she knew It was good things because nobody in America had a bad word to say against the amazing Mellie Grant. She headed to the diaper isles but couldn't find the organic diapers anywhere, she needed them, she had to be home soon and Teddy really needed diapers. Luckily Mellie tracked down a boy who worked there who looked like he was about 19.

"Hi um excuse me, do you happen to have organic diapers, they weren't where they usually are" Mellie said in her sweetest Sothern voice

"Oh yeah, we just got some in this morning, but we haven't unloaded them, I'll go grab them from the back" he said as he headed through a set of swinging doors towards the back of the store. Mellie waited patiently as Teddy played with her necklace, of all the toys he had, playing with her necklace was his favorite. Suddenly a blond woman walked up to her

"Oh my god are you Mellie Grant?" the woman exclaimed

"Um… yes I am" Mellie said switching back into the sweet Sothern voice

"Oh my god, you are like my idol. It was seeing you on the TV with that gay reporter that finally convinced me to leave my abusive husband. Without you I probably wouldn't be alive today so I just ….I can't believe it's really you!" She exclaimed

"Oh wow thank you that means so much, its meeting people like you that really reminds me that I made the right choice"

"Well of course you did, you did what was best for your little one here" she said pointing to Teddy"

"That's true, but it's still hard being a single mom" Mellie admitted

"Oh yea , I know , I got two little grubbers of my own at home , and it is hard , but seeing those pictures of you and your family makes me realize that it can get better."

"Well I'm so glad to help in any way I can …"

"Well actually, I go to a domestic violence support group downtown, and I think it would mean a lot to a lot of people if you would come and talk to us"

"Oh my god I would love to, I always love to meet women who have gotten out of bad situations"

"Oh wow well great, it's the hope house in downtown Charleston, we meet every Thursday at 5 if you want to come by sometime "

"Oh I definitely will" Mellie said with a smile

"Oh my god thank you, the girls will be so excited we all love you and … well your probably a very busy lady so I'm gonna let you go but thank you again" the lady said as she left. Mellie felt her whole body fill with happiness, it was an amazing feeling to know that you had helped someone. I was not rare that a woman or man would stop her and tell her their story f how she helped them. It was nice to meet every day Americans, it was very … humbling. Soon the man came back with the diapers, Mellie paid for them, retrieved her car strapped in Teddy and headed back towards the house. She drove down the tree lined streets past the Charleston mansions until she got to their community. West edge was the premier subdivision in Charleston, with a round the clock gatekeeper, golf course, riding ring, full spa and multimillion dollar mansions I was the most for the rich of the rich which included Mellie. She drove past the gate assistant up the house. She unstrapped teddy and left him in his playpen is the rec room. Usually she would put him downstairs in the playroom but since she was upstairs she didn't want to leave him alone. Suddenly the doorbell rang … he was here. Mellie opened the door and found herself face to face with a man she had once considered the devil…

"Hello Cyrus"


	4. Chapter 4

_1 year ago:_

 _Mellie sat on the sofa of the townhouse, Teddy was at her feet playing with a race car. After filing for divorce her lawyer had moved her in here, it was one of the 5 townhomes his firm had around the city. They were for people who couldn't stay with their spouses and couldn't check into a hotel because of the media circus that surrounded them, and boy did Mellie have a media circus. The home had 3 bedrooms , blackout curtains and triple locks to kept out the press out. The house was fuly stocked with food, water, sheets, and towels. It was clear thought that nobody lived here permanently though. There was no décor and no pictures of anyone, then again the oval was filled with photos of their family, and they were the farthest thing from a family. She turned on the T.V., every channel had a story about the affair, even espn which never showed news. Even thought they were covering the same story each channel was brining something new to the table. Abc was interviewing senator who wanted to impeach Fitz. Cnn was interviewing a divorce lawyer talking about Mellie's divorce options. Nbc was interviewing a therapist talking about the emotional state of the first family, Bnc had James on talking about the whole first family with his inside connections. Mellie smiled as she watched James Blabber on, Cyrus must be ready to murder him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door , Mellie peaked through the curtain , there was a sea of reporters camped out on the streets .Mellie opened the door to let in her lawyer and his publicist , she could see the flashes and here people screaming questions at her. She quickly shut the door and headed pack to the living room._

" _That's good" Cassidy said pointing at the TV with the headline IMPEACHMENT COULD COME AS SOON AS NEXT WEEK_

" _There saying it's one of the most bipartisan efforts in congressional history" Richard said_

" _Should I make a statement about it or just leave it be?" Mellie asked running her hand through Teddy's hair_

" _No don't say anything, you want to seem like your split was not politically motivated at all"_

" _I guess that makes sense" Mellie said_

 _"Now we are going to leak that he's staying with his mistress which he is, we had to serve him the divorce papers there"_

" _Of course he is" Mellie scoffed_

" _Your acting like its bad, he is killing himself in the press, while you look like a saint . Now the divorce will hopefully go over smoothly but the custody battle will be extremely messy."_

" _I want Custody of my kids more than anything"_

" _Okay well first of all you can't talk to your kids, we can't have the court thinking that you're trying to bias them, now hopefully they will testify for you against your husband, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."_

" _And if they testify for me I will get custody?" she asked_

" _Most likely yes, but before anything you will need a stable residence. Since all of your money is tied to your husband, you will need to get your parents to buy a house and you can pay them back once your accounts are separate." Richard explained_

 _Mellie glanced at the floor for a second, she had long forgiven her parents for selling her to big Jerry. She had gotten her 3 beautiful children out of it , but had also gotten heartbreak and betrayal and that was something she could never forgive._

"… Hello Cyrus"

"Why am I here Mellie?" he asked slightly annoyed

"I'm great thanks for asking" she said sarcastically

"I know you Mellie, you only want to talk to me when you need something"

"Oh I think you need me more than I need you"

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Well I'll explain if you come in, and don't worry this isn't some kind of ambush, I'm not going to kill you"

"Good to know" Cyrus said as he entered the house

"You know you and I were the only people who got away unscathed, you're like the guy from titanic who owned the company and realized when it was time to leave the sinking ship"

"And what are you in this analogy….The iceberg?"

"I guess I am, but Fitz was the lookout who was too busy screwing Olivia Pope to see the hundreds of threats and warning signs

"Ah Mellie I missed your bitterness" Cyrus said as he sat down on the sofa next to Mellie

"Well if you miss me so much maybe you can come work for me"

"Work for you?" he asked

"Come on Cyrus don't tell me that you enjoy being a political consultant, being home for 5:00 dinners, you're a political animal , you like scrapping the bottom of peoples souls to get what you want , you are not made for some office job."

"I'm listening"

You had your dream job, the president's chief of staff. You were running the country, making decisions, changing the course of history, and now you're just some boring private citizen. You want to your job back, you want to rule the world but you need a candidate …. You need me."

"You? How the hell will you become president?"

"Everywoman who's been cheated on, is afraid of being cheated on or is jealous of her best friend's hot new boyfriend loves me. Every feminist in American loves me for leaving my pig of a husband. Every religious right person loves me for leaving my husband after he showed such a blatant lack of religious value and every man loves me because they know I have the balls to be president because I and the balls to leave my husband…. Plus I have the most adorable baby "she said motioning to Teddy who was happily playing in his little playpen

"You're an evil genius"

"I try"

"One thing I don't get though… why am I here? You hate me"

"That's true…. But I also know you were cheated out of a job, you should have been there for 8 years but Fitz took that away for you and as you know I'm always cleaning up his messes, so I believe I owe you. I also know you're loyal to a fault, will do anything to win, and are the best in the business.

"So just to be clear you want me to help you become president, and this isn't some kind of double cross?"

"It's not I promise, I want you Cy because you don't just now where the bodies are buried, because you buried them their yourself"

"You do realize you can't just run for president, you need to hold some kind of elective office"

"I'm not stupid Cyrus, I already have it all planed out, and it's all thanks to Olivia Pope"

"What are you talking about?"

"Will Caldwell governor of North Carolina, he's totally gay so he hired Olivia Pope to find him fake wife. Clearly Olivia was is not as great as people say because it came out that the marriage is a sham. His term is up next year, and he's not running for reelection, and everyone is too afraid to run so…."

"So you want this to be the next governor of North Carolina?"

"I want to be the next Governor of North Carolina"


End file.
